If Only
by Peachula
Summary: I sit here waiting, wondering, hoping, that I make this right. 'Cause all I think about is your hands, your face, and all these lonely nights...DG
1. Chapter 1

If Only  
  
Rating: PG-13 (For language.)  
  
Ship: Draco/Ginny  
  
Spoilers: OotP I guess.  
  
Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling. Some stuff belongs to Warner Brothers, but who really cares about them anyway?  
  
AN: My computer in my room is broken! So I'll be writing more by hand (:cries:) and then type it out in the living room. I'll try to get each chapter of all my stories out ASAP, but since my dad is lazy and won't get his fat ass off the computer, you may only get ONE chapter of ONE story a week.If even that much. But that shouldn't stop you from reviewing!  
  
***  
  
Chapter One  
  
*Every single time I see you I start to feel this way//Makes me wonder if I'm ever gonna feel this way again//There's a picture that's hanging in the back of my head//See it over and over*  
  
"Whatcha lookin' at Drakey?" Pansy Parkinson asked Draco Malfoy at dinner in the Great Hall on Thursday evening.  
  
Draco tore his gaze away from the sea of red he'd been staring at and turned to look at Pansy, the usual sneer on his face. "Nothing." He claimed, not knowing anything to say to back him up.  
  
Blaise Zabini leaned over so that he was cheek to cheek with Pansy. "He was probably just imagining how good it would feel to fuck you," He told her, "Maybe the two of you should try it out later."  
  
Pansy erupted into a fit of giggles, and a slight blush rose on her cheeks. Draco glared at Blaise, angry at him for putting that idea in Pansy's head. He tried to think of a million comebacks, but all that he managed to spit out was a, "Fuck you, Zabini."  
  
"Sorry to burst you bubble, Malfoy, but I don't swing that way," Blaise informed him, "You'd be much better off with Pansy here."  
  
Draco's look curled in disgust and he turned back to his dinner. He knew better than to provoke Blaise. He could easily beat Draco into a bloody pulp, and in a duel he could hex him in a heartbeat. It's a death wish for anyone to provoke Blaise Zabini.  
  
Though he tried his hardest not to, Draco's eyes averted their gaze back to the Gryffindor table, right on Ginny Weasley. Her back was to him, so all he could do was watch her hair. It was beautiful auburn hair, looking like fire the way it shone in the light of the Great Hall.  
  
Many times Draco had imagined running his fingers through her hair as he'd hold her in his arms. He'd imagined doing many things with Ginny. She was all he could think about sometimes.  
  
"Do you want to go now, Draco?" Pansy asked him flirtatiously, breaking his thoughts from Ginny for the second time that night.  
  
"No." Draco drawled out, stealing one final glimpse of Ginny who was now getting up to leave, "You go ahead, Pansy. I'm going to stay here."  
  
"Then I'll stay, too," Pansy said, "That way we can go back together."  
  
"Wonderful." Draco muttered, watching as Ginny left the Great Hall.  
  
'You'll be over her by tomorrow,' He assured himself, 'then everything can go back to normal.'  
  
AN: This is a fic I wrote a while ago, that I've just decided to post. Forgive me if it's not very good. It was a pathetic attempt. :) So.I have every chapter to this one, but I'm going to make you wait. Okay. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to JK Rowling. Some stuff belongs to Warner Brothers, but who really cares about them anyway?  
  
AN: Here's your next chapter! Don't forget to review!  
  
***  
  
Chapter Two  
  
*I want to hold you and love you in my arms and then//I want to need you 'cause I need to be with you 'til the end//Then I hear myself reply you've got to hold it in//This time, tonight*  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor McGonagall said shrilly, snapping Draco out of his daydream, "I will not ask you again to pay attention! 5 points from Slytherin." Draco groaned and slumped in his seat, causing McGonagall to assign him a detention "for your poor attitude. You will meet me in here at 7:30."  
  
"Yes, Professor." Draco grumbled.  
  
Professor McGonagall resumed her lesson, and Draco tried to pay attention. Ginny Weasley had lost his house 5 points and got him a detention not one minutes apart, and she wasn't even in the room. What was next; expulsion from Romania?  
  
*~*  
  
Draco skipped dinner that night for two reasons: 1.) To avoid Pansy, who was following him around like a dog in heat, and 2.) He needed to study. He wasn't the only one, he realized once he entered the library. It was packed full of 5th and 6th years who were being loaded with homework to prepare for their O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s. The professors were big on homework.  
  
Draco walked around looking for a place to sit down. At first he couldn't see one empty seat, and was considering bullying a Hufflepuff into giving him her seat. Then he spotted a table in the back of the library that, as far as he could tell, was not occupied. He walked to it and realized to both his horror and glee that it was occupied by Ginny Weasley.  
  
'Juts sit down,' He coaxed himself, 'She won't say anything to you. You can just forget she's there.'  
  
Draco walked to an empty seat. "Can I sit here?" He asked Ginny, being as polite as he knew how to be.  
  
Ginny did not return these manners, however. She shrugged her shoulders and said, seeming very smug, "It's not my chair. You can do whatever you damn well please with it."  
  
Draco took that as a yes, so he set his books down on the table across from Ginny and sat down.  
  
The two of them worked in silence for and hour or so. Draco would often find himself sneaking peeks at Ginny as she worked. She looked so.cute. (Though Draco hated to use that word, that's how she looked.) Her eyebrows would furrow if she came across a difficult problem, and she would often bite on her bottom lip as she wrote.  
  
He always managed to snap himself out of it before it went too far, and he did or said something he'd regret. Then, at around 7:00 Ginny stood up, collected her things, and left. Draco spent the next 20 minutes allowing himself to think about Ginny and all of her perfections (and all her imperfections that he thought were perfect anyway.), until he remembered that he had detention at 7:30.  
  
'Good job, Draco,' He told himself silently as he walked down the corridor to Professor McGonagall's classroom, 'You didn't do anything stupid. Now prepare yourself for an entirely Ginny-free evening.'  
  
AN: Review now, okay? Then I'll give you another chapter. 


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Yay! Here's another chapter. Oh, and thank you to all of my reviewers for the first two chapters! I love you guys!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
*If only I had the guts to feel this way//If only you'd look at me and want to stay//If only I'd take you in my arms and say//I won't go 'cause I need you*  
  
Oh how wrong he was.  
  
When Draco walked into Professor McGonagall's classroom, who should be standing there at her desk but Ginny?  
  
"This is going to be a long night." Draco muttered, still standing in the doorway.  
  
"Ah," Professor McGonagall said loudly when she spotted him, "Mr. Malfoy, how nice of you to join us."  
  
"Sorry I'm late, Professor McGonagall," Draco apologized (He was only about five minutes late, but McGonagall was a stickler for punctuality.), "I was in the library and lost track of time."  
  
"That's no matter now, Mr. Malfoy. Come here so I can explain to you and Miss Weasley what you are to do tonight."  
  
.~.  
  
Draco and Ginny were assigned to clean the entire classroom, which included scrubbing desks, blackboards, and floors without magic. Professor McGonagall had other business she needed to attend to that evening, so she left Draco and Ginny in her classroom alone, but not before charming the classroom door so that the two of them couldn't leave until the entire room was spotless.  
  
"What are you in here for?" Ginny asked Draco after they'd been working for a while.  
  
Draco wiped the sponge across the top of the desk and answered, "I wasn't paying attention in class."  
  
"That's all? Well, I would have expected more from you, Malfoy." Ginny said.  
  
"Yeah, well it was a slow day," Draco defended himself, "What about you? What could the Perfect Little Weasley have done to earn herself a detention?" He asked, setting the sponge down and looking right at her.  
  
Ginny glanced up at him as she said, "I tried to hex one of your housemates, and McGonagall caught me."  
  
"Really?" Draco asked, surprised. So Ginny wasn't the angel everyone made her out to be. "Who was it?"  
  
"Millicent Bulstrode," She told him, "She was being herself, and that's not something that should go unpunished."  
  
"Did you manage it?" Draco asked, wondering whether or not he should feel sorry for Millicent. He knew just what it was like to be hexed by Ginny.  
  
"No. I got caught before I could." She seemed a bit upset by it, "So you don't have to worry about your precious friend Milly."  
  
"Bulstrode is not my friend." Draco insisted.  
  
Ginny shrugged and went back to cleaning the blackboard, leaving the two of them in silence once again.  
  
"Weasley," Draco said half an hour later, "Come and help me with this desk."  
  
Ginny rolled her eyes and walked to the back of the room where Draco was standing with his sponge and bucket of water. "Can't clean a desk yourself, Malfoy?" She asked, "That's really sad."  
  
Draco ignored her comment and motioned towards the desk. "Someone was having fun with their quill here." He pointed out. There was writing all over it. 'I Love Hannah' was also carved deeply into it, so there was no way that could be taken off.  
  
"Oh.I know who probably did all this," Ginny said, running a small finger over the carving, "Justin Finch-Fletchley.He really likes Hannah." She smiled, "He liked me at a time. At least I'm pretty sure he did. He asked me out last year for Valentines Day, but I was going at with Michael."  
  
"Would you have gone out with him if you weren't going out with Michael?" Draco asked, trying to sound nonchalant about it.  
  
"Hm." Ginny thought for a moment, "Probably not. He's really not my type."  
  
Draco nodded and resumed his work, Ginny doing the same right next to him. She was so close to him that he could smell her. Strawberries. That's what she smelled like. It was intoxicating, and before Draco knew what he was doing he grabbed Ginny by the shoulders, turned her towards him, and pressed his lips against hers.  
  
She was surprised at first and didn't respond, but once she realized what was going on she pushed Draco away from her. He stumbled and fell onto the table they'd been cleaning.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Ginny hissed.  
  
"Well, Weasley, I think I was kissing you." Draco answered her with a sort of goody smile on his face.  
  
"Well don't do it again!"  
  
"I can't make any promises."  
  
Ginny glared at Draco and went back to scrubbing the desk.  
  
'Score one for Draco.'  
  
AN: This is not one of my favorite chapters.Well, thanks for the reviews once again, and please review this chapter!  
  
Sumchicudunknow: No, I don't know you. Ahahaha! I tank (yes I did use tank) you for reviewing. And I didn't make you wait THAT long. See...now here's your third chapter!  
  
tawnyfawn: LOL! I didn't know I was making Blaise so funny...I was basing him on a guy I know. I love Ginny/Draco (obviously) mostly because of the whole "forbidden romance" deal. It's fun to write. Thanks for the review!  
  
lotusblake: Thanks! I wish I could make my chapters longer, but it's too hard for me. :sigh: I will try to be better.  
  
Sannikex: Here's your chapter!  
  
Ri0t-girl: Thank you! I'm glad you think it's good. There's a bunch of others, too (better than mine.). You just have to look for them.  
  
Bri: Here it is. Straight off the...disk.  
  
Jeru and Newbie3: Glad you think it's cute and sweet. I might have been aiming for that. I'm not quite sure. 


End file.
